inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Thảo luận Thành viên:TakatoEndou
Chào bạn, hoan nghênh bạn đến Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Cảm ơn bạn đã chỉnh sửa trang Ichino Nanasuke. Xin vui lòng để lại tin nhắn vào trang thảo luận thành viên của tớ nếu bạn cần trợ giúp về bất cứ điều gì!-- Wikia (Thảo luận) 12:53, tháng 9 28, 2011 Chào đón đến Inazuma Eleven Wiki ! Cảm ơn bạn đã đóng góp vào Inazuma Eleven Wiki Vi của chúng tớ vào các trang: Matsukaze Tenma, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Aoyama Shunsuke và các trang khác. Chúng tớ rất hân hạng bạn sẽ tiếp tục đóng góp thêm vào Wiki này. Trước hết, mình biết bạn đã copy từ En Inazuma Wiki. Bạn hãy làm xong trang nào thì hãy tiếp tục với trang khác chứ đừng có add nhiều trang quá nhe bạn. Thứ hai là về bản mẫu Character. Khi bạn add vào trang nhân vật sẽ có phần khi bạn lưu sẽ hiện ra hàng màu đỏ ghi "Bản mẫu:Character". Đó là vì Vi Inazuma Eleven Wiki dùng Bản mẫu nhân vật chứ không phải Character. Bạn hãy thay code cũ của các Bản mẫu (Template) có dạng sau: {{Character |Name = Tên |Image = |...vân vân |Xuathien = ...} } thành {{Nhân vật '|ten' = vd: Tsurugi'' |Image''' = Tsurugi raimon.png'' ''|jten = 剣城京介'' ''|eten = Ken Castle'' '' '' |doi '= Kuro no Kishidan (formerly) Raimon'' ''|so''' = 10'' ''|he = Lữa'' ''|chuyenam = Oohara Takashi'' ''|gioitinh = Nam'' ''|vitri = FW'' ''|xuathien = Inazuma Eleven GO Episode 001 (GO)} } như trên. Bỏ khoảng trống của cái } } ở cuối code nhé. Nhắc lại: Bạn hãy làm xong một trang rồi hãy tiếp tục trang tiếp theo. Rất hân hạnh đón tiếp bạn. Mọi thắc mắc để lại message ở talk page tớ nhe. Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:18, ngày 3 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Thêm section À... Tớ cũng không hểu sao cái wiki này không cho sửa đổi kiểu Visual... Lúc đó sẽ dễ hơn. Mình thấy tin nhắn của bạn trên trang của mình rồi. Mỗi lần bạn trả lời hãy vào Talk Page rồi ấn cái nút Leave Message màu xanh lá cây ở góc trên bên phải ấy. Nó sẽ tạo một cái section mới. chứ bạn đừng có edit cái section có sẵn... Mình sẽ bị nhầm với bạn khác, đồng thời nhập ~~~~ vào cuối lần viết của bạn để ký tên nhe... Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 02:30, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Copy hình ảnh từ INazuma Eleven Wikia Tiếng Anh Chào bạn một lần nữa, Mình có ghé ngang qua các bài của bạn đã đăng và bạn cũng đã upload mấy cái hình rồi. Mình xin nói rằng là bạn đã copy hình sai cách từ bên Inazuma Eleven En vào. Tiện đây mình cũng sẽ "chỉ" luôn cho. Bạn copy hình chắc chắn là nhấn chuột phải rồi Save Image as... đúng không? Các đó đúng nhưng không giữ đúng độ phân giải (độ sắc nét) của ảnh. Bạn muốn copy hình nào bên kia. Trước tiên hãy: #'Click vào hình đó'. Nó sẽ hiện ra một cái bảng, đợi xíu thì hình sẽ load. Hình load đó là hình có độ phân giải gốc. #Lúc này bạn có thể làm giống như lúc nãy là Save Image As... giống như cái cũ nhưng là trên hình vừa mới hiện. Và hãy đừng vội delete hết những tấm vừa upload mà hãy click vào cái hình đó được chèn ở trang nào. Sau đó hãy click vào Upload a new version of this file sau đó upload nó như bình thường. Nếu bạn vẫn còn thắc mắc thì hãy nói mình, mình làm cái video chỉ bạn luôn... (cho tiện) Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:13, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Nhắc lại... về tạo section mới Mình xin nhắc lại thêm một lần nữa là mỗi khi vào để lại lời nhắn ở trang tớ hãy click vào Leave Message sau đó nhập tựa đề và nội dung. Cuối tin nhắn đánh vào bốn dấu ~ liên kề nhau để ký tên để tớ còn biết là ai đã viết Xin bạn coi lại dùm =.= Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:24, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: vậy đc chưa? Tốt rồi bạn à.... Bạn chỉ cần thêm section nữa thôi... là ok... :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:35, ngày 4 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Soyokaze Step Bạn ơi! Mình không có dùng: Bản mẫu: Chiêu thức. Mà mình dùng: Bản mẫu Kỹ năng.. Có dạng sau: { {Kỹ năng ''|Tên = '' ''|Hình = '' ''|Tên tiếng Nhật = '' ''|Tên tiếng Anh = |Hệ = Thổ / Mộc / Hỏa / Thủy (chọn cái thích hợp với từ tiếng Anh) ''|Sự tiến hóa = Bình thường → Remastered → True |Manga = [ tập] |Anime = [ tập] |Game = [ game] } }'' Nhớ bỏ dấu cách ở giữa { {. Cái Bản mẫu là do mình tạo... vì chữ tuyệt chiêu nghe kỳ kỳ nên cho thành'' kỹ năng. Thân, Khoi98talk''-'YouTube' 13:43, ngày 5 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Category Àh vâng... Tôi chắc chắn là bạn đang muốn được thêm badges đúng không? Đây rồi. Category là (dạng như) phân loại. Bạn có thể add category chứ không Tạo category. Ví dụ như Matsukaze Tenma sẽ có những category (phân loại) sau: Raimon (GO); Tiền vệ; Nhân vật GO; ... CAtegory để làm gì? Nếu như Matsukaze Tenma và Tsurugi và Shindou đều chung một đội Raimon (GO) thì đương nhiên sẽ có category Raimon (GO) và khi đó những người đọc nếu cần biết Raimon (GO) có ai hay liên quan thì chỉ cần click vào cái tên category đó. cách tạo add category Hai cách: Cách 1: Lúc soạn thảo một bài viết, nhìn sang bên phải sẽ có thanh công cụ, không có thì ấn vào cái nút có hình mũi tên. Nó hiện ra xong, có (hình như là) 3 phần: Add Features and media; Templates; Categories. ở phần Categories, nếu nó chưa hiện ra chi tiết thì ấn vào nút mũi tên xanh dương nhỏ chĩa xuống để nó thành chĩa lên và hiện ra các chi tiết. Ở khung trên (nhỏ, chữ nhật) đánh tên category rồi Enter. Nó sẽ nhảy xuống dưới và đã đc add. -->Publish Cách 2: Một bài viết có sẵn. Kéo xuống hết bài sẽ có phần hình chữ nhật và có chữ Category. Dưới đó có nút Add Category. Ấn vào. Đánh xong một tên category thì Enter và tiep tục đánh category tiếp. Xong, Enter rồi Ấn SAVE... --- Xin bạn hãy add section mới dùm Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 14:53, ngày 8 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Bạn hãy hỏi tớ bất cứ lúc nào, tớ sẽ trả lời ngay lập tức nếu như online. Bạn phải kiên nhẫn để mình còn gõ nữa... Gõ VNI mỏi tay lắm... Ko có chi Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 15:01, ngày 8 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về: Mối quan hệ Nếu bạn tạo mấy bài ở bên Wiki Enlish qua mà có phần mối quan hệ thì dịch luôn nhe.., Tại vì đó là ý kiến của mình bên bển.. được chấp thuận bởi admin rồi nên cũng phát triễn cái phần đó luôn... người nào có quan hệ gì thì mình làm hết...Nó cũng ngắn và đơn giản Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:57, ngày 12 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Về chat Thì mình thấy rằng bên đó là English thì tốt nhất nên nói tiếng Anh... Không thôi thì ban thì mệt lắm... Nhưng mình nghĩ vẫn có thể nói ở trên trang USER còn trang USER TALK thì không bik Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 13:10, ngày 16 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Chúc mừng bạn.. À... Đắng lẽ là phải nói cái này từ lâu rồi.... hehe... Chúc mừng bạn đã lên hạng nhất nha!!! Woohoo!! Cố gắng tiếp tục lấy thêm nhiều điểm nữa! Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 07:14, ngày 23 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) OKAY ! :D Lời cảm ơn Chào bạn, mình rất cảm ơn bạn về việc đã đóng góp cho Inazuma Wikia Tiếng Việt. Mình còn mới tập sự nên có thiếu sót mong bạn giúp đỡ. Mình sẽ cần cập nhật thêm một vài bản mẫu,tập phim và nhân vật, trong thời gian này rất mong sự ủng hộ của các bạn ! À, bạn cứ tự do thoải mái chỉnh sửa trong Inazuma Eleven Wiki, mình sẽ rất biết ơn bạn !Blade Dragonwave 10:32, ngày 23 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Vấn đề sai định dạng À vấn đề này là do hiện tại các Wikia ngoài phạm vi ngôn ngữ Anh, Pháp, Đức, Tây Ban Nha không được hỗ trợ cho các kiểu định dạng MIME đặc biệt ( ví dụ: **.svg, v..v). Do vậy bạn hãy save file dạng hình png, jpg, ... rồi up lên cho dễ . Ví dụ như tên file là ****.svg hoặc ****.etc thì bạn thêm đuôi png, jpg,... theo cùng đuôi file hình bạn up lên, ví dụ file bạn save về là ****.png thì đổi tên trong khung tên mới thành ****.svg.png Cám ơn bạn đã đóng góp cho Inazuma Wikia ! Blade Dragonwave 09:50, ngày 30 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập phim Đã fix lại Mình đã sửa lại mẫu tập phim và định dạng lại 2 ep đầu của GO, bạn tham khảo cho các tập kế tiếp nhé http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/B%E1%BA%A3n_m%E1%BA%ABu:T%E1%BA%ADp_phim http://vi.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/T%E1%BA%ADp_001_(GO) Có gì cần bổ sung báo mình Blade Dragonwave 15:30, ngày 31 tháng 10 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập phim bản mẫu Mình đã Fix lại Bạn thấy có màu gì cần sửa lại báo mình Blade Dragonwave 15:16, ngày 6 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập phim Bạn thông cảm cho mình, vì lý do chính là sau này khi manga của bộ truyện này ra đời thì tập của nó sẽ bị nhầm với tập của anime, nên mình mới thêm chữ phim vào. (Ở tiếng Anh có chữ ep và chữ vol nên không bị nhầm như tiếng Việt). Sắp tới mình cập nhật manga Inazuma Eleven sẽ dễ nhầm với tập trong Anime IE.Thứ lỗi cho mình. À bạn có cách nào giúp mình giải quyết chuyện này được không ? Mình đang phân vân đây. Blade Dragonwave 15:22, ngày 9 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) À, mình tính hỏi bạn nếu chuyển tập phim thành tập thì mốt gặp manga mình nên để như thế nào ấy mà Blade Dragonwave 16:09, ngày 10 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Tập truyện Mình cũng nghĩ thế, nhưng đây là Wiki tiếng Việt nên mình muốn dùng văn phong Việt Ngữ để thể hiện cho nó gần gũi với người Việt Nam. Blade Dragonwave 11:04, ngày 12 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) O là la À, cái đó lát sửa lại một tẹo là xong ấy mà ;)). P/S: Thật ra mình là mem vnsharing, nghe lời lão Inari_Redkid (tức là Blade Dragonwave) qua đây lánh nạn xa lánh cái chỗ thị phi vnsharing =)). Dịch wikia cho qua ngày đoạn tháng =)).Shieru-chan 08:46, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Shieru-chan. Thật ra cậu Shieru-chan này là một mem translator đóng góp tích cực bên vnsharing, do không chịu nổi chính sách khinh mem và phủi sạch công sức của người khác của admin bên ấy nên giờ tạm lánh nạn qua đây dịch wikia cho vi vu nỗi buồn. Thật ra cũng nhờ một phần công tớ lôi kéo hồi còn ở vnsharing =)) http://vnsharing.net/forum/converse.php?u=457511&u2=499548&page=3 Blade Dragonwave 09:06, ngày 13 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Có chứ, nhưng cậu ta đâu phải translator về wikia Inazuma, chỉ là một mem dịch tuyện kiếm rep sống qua ngày thôi ;)). Giờ qua đây dịch wikia cho thảnh thản từ từ. Cảm ơn Tk bạn trẻ rất rất nhiều. Thấy mình ngây thơ, bỡ ngỡ dễ sợ, Uyên cảm ơn bạn n lần ak. Cảm ơn lần thứ n ver 2, cái đầu hay quên thông cảm :D Kirino132 12:47, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Yah, thì thế, trước lạ sau quen. Btw, rất vui được làm quen với cậu, cứ gọi mình là Uyên hay gì gì đó nếu cậu thích. Tks for your help. Kirino132 13:45, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Giải đáp thắc mắc Không, bạn ạ, đây là wikia không phải forum nên tự do đóng góp thoải mái :D, làm việc tự do không ràng buộc :D Blade Dragonwave 05:04, ngày 14 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Bảo quản viên Mình vừa phong cho bạn làm bảo quản viên, cố gắng làm việc tốt hơn nữa nhé ^^. Blade Dragonwave 02:31, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Bảo quản viên. À, cậu từ giờ có thể phụ tớ quản lý, lùi chỉnh sửa bài viết tùy ý v.v....^^. Blade Dragonwave 13:00, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về wiki Kidou Yuuto Mình đã trans gần xong cái wiki về Kidou rồi, còn lại phần Go thôi, cậu trans giùm mình nhé, hình mình sẽ thêm vào sau Blade Dragonwave 14:28, ngày 15 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Wiki Tiếng Việt Ôi, mừng quá, tìm thấy 1 wiki tiếng việt trên wikia nữa rồi. Chào bạn Takato, tớ là Đôrêmi, bảo quản viên của Dorepedia - Đôrêmon Wiki Tiếng Việt, wiki của tớ lập ra bởi 1 thành viên khác từ năm 2008 và cũng inactive từ lúc đó luôn, founder đem con bỏ chợ, tớ xin Wikia cấp quyền adopt nó vì tớ đóng góp xây dựng. Bây giờ Dorepedia còn sơ khai lắm, đang là mùa đi học nữa, và tớ cũng phải thế. Tìm được 1 wiki tiếng Việt quả là khó khăn, mong được cộng tác với bạn xây dựng chung các wiki Tiếng Việt phát triển nhé. Thân, Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 10:41, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Thực ra tớ cũng không phải là 1 người xem Doremon nhiều, tớ theo dõi mèo ú ít lắm, chỉ để tìm hiểu và giải trí, thêm niềm vui. Ý tớ là hãy cùng trợ giúp và nối kết trò chuyện cộng đồng wiki tiếng việt với nhau nhé, wiki tiếng việt ở wikia hiện cũng ít lắm, chúng ta sẽ bớt đơn độc hơn. Cảm ơn bạn đã nhắn lại cho tớ. Thân, Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 11:45, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Kinh nghiệm và câu hỏi :Hihi, mình chỉ tham gia wiki trong một thời gian cũng vừa thôi, tớ không có nhiều kinh nghiệm đâu, nếu bạn cần gì thì cứ hỏi tớ, tớ sẽ sẵn lòng trả lời theo hết sức mình. À mà bạn thấy wiki này có tính năng chat đấy, nhưng hình như ít có ai trò chuyện ở đấy nhỉ, chắc bạn phải hẹn Blade Dragon giờ giấc để mới có thể chat được nhỉ? Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:21, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) À về vụ Chaos và The Genesis. Đội Chaos mạnh hơn The Genesis cậu ơi ^^. Cái này trên wikia tiếng Tây Ban Nha có nói ^^, việc Hiroto xuất hiện cắt ngang trận đấu là do không có luật hai đội kia được kết hợp lại với nhau ^^. http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Academia_Alius Blade Dragonwave 15:31, ngày 16 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Chúc mừng làm admin!!!! Woa!!!! Bạn được làm Admin rồi hem... Có gắn lên nhé... hihi.... Mình thì làm Admin bên cái Tiếng Anh nên hơi bận bên đó nhiều... Với lại thi HK1 cũng sắp đến... nên hơn bận... Khi nào mình rãnh mình sẽ contrib vào bên này nhiều hơn!!! :D Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:51, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Đừng tin những gì anime nó làm, cái đó là plot armor, thật chất Ryuusei Blade chỉ ngang ngửa với chiêu Northern Impact và Atomic Flare là cùng, tớ chơi game nên nắm rất rõ, chính nhờ đấu với đội của Hiroto mà Tachimukai mới học được Mugen The Hand, chứ không phải đấu với Chaos như trong anime nó làm, Chaos mạnh hơn vì có ưu thế phòng thủ hơn hẳn Gaia. Cậu chơi Inazuma Eleven Striker trên Wii chưa, nó cũng xếp Chaos mạnh hơn team Gaia đó. Trong Inazuma Eleven Striker không có The Genesis mà đó là đội Aliea Academy tổng hợp lại, có cả Midorikawa và Osamu trong đội hình (Mạnh hơn Chaos). Cái anime nó vô lý tới mức cái Iron Fist of Justice của Endo mà đở được cái God Break của Aphrodi là thấy vô lý rồi, cái này phải chơi game mới biết được, vì Inazuma game mới là chính thức, anime nó chen quá nhiều plot armor nên làm mình nhầm tưởng. Hơn nữa trong game phần 2 sau khi đánh xong Epsilon là đánh ngay The Genesis rồi, phá băng xong rồi mới tìm boss ẩn là đội Diamond Dust và Prominence tùy theo phiên bản mỗi bản. Blade Dragonwave 10:53, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) HAHA... OK!!! XD Khoi98talk-'YouTube' 10:57, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về anime À, cái anime nó nâng sức mạnh nhiều cái lên vô lý lắm, thí dụ trong trận gặp Hàn Quốc thì trước đó Mugen The Hand G5 của Tachimukai không đỡ nổi cái Atmic Flare của Nagumo và God Break của Aphrodi, thì chú Endou mới ra sân dùng Fist of Justice G5 mà đẩy được God Break, trong khi Fist of Justice yếu hơn Mugen The Hand nhiều, thấy vô lý không cậu? Trường hợp đó trong thế giới giang hồ những cao thủ bàn luận về anime thì gọi đó là plot armor, nhân vật chính không dựa vào thực lực mà chỉ dựa vào niềm tin vô đối để thực hiện =)). Bởi thế tớ cũng không tin vào mấy ông làm anime phim Inazuma này lắm=)). Blade Dragonwave 13:47, ngày 17 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về Water Dragon Water Dragon là "nhâm thìn" đó, cậu coi lịch xem phải năm sau là năm Nhâm Thìn không ? Mình tính làm sự kiện đón năm mới và giáng sinh, bạn xem có ý kiến gì đóng góp cho mình nhé, tại mình muốn tạo cái gì cho nó đặc trưng cho Inazuma Việt Nam Blade Dragonwave 16:20, ngày 18 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Rất cần bạn ủng hộ Chào Takato, tin nhắn của tớ sẽ tìm thấy ở đây, xin đọc Thảo luận Thành viên:Blade Dragonwave#Rất cần các bạn ủng hộ. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 06:23, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) ::Tin nhắn cập nhật nữa của tớ sẽ tìm thấy ở trang Thảo luận Thành viên:Blade Dragonwave#Rất cần các bạn ủng hộ. ::Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:35, ngày 21 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cẩn thận IP này! http://es.inazuma.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/186.78.177.35 Mới hồi sáng IP này đã phá hoại trang inazuma wikia của Tây Ban Nha bằng cách xóa bài viết. Các bạn gặp IP này cấm vĩnh viễn nó vào đây, đồng thời khôi phục lại bài viết giùm mìnhBlade Dragonwave 00:22, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Phá hoại trả thù Xem qua Thảo_luận_Thành_viên:Blade_Dragonwave#Phá hoại trả thù, chúng ta không cần sợ Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 06:35, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) OK Ok, cứ thế mà làm, mình cũng không ngờ lũ này sida đến thế, tớ đây nhẫn nhịn lắm mà phải ban bọn chúng vĩnh viễn đấy Blade Dragonwave 10:49, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Chat chút nhé, tớ đang ở trong chat wiki nè Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:00, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Hì Wiki Doremon sơ sài và còn sơ khai lắm, khóa thì cũng chẳng làm gì, mỗi trang chỉ có ít nhất vài dòng sơ sài, tớ nghĩ mùa hè tới tớ mới phát triển tiếp dự án do có các bạn wikipedia sẽ đến trợ giúp. Hiện nay đang năm học nên củng không ai có thời gian cả. Không sao đâu, tớ lo được, tớ có chiêu thức học ngầm cho riêng mình mà. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:12, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Chat: nếu không ổn thì qua wiki doremon chat đi, wiki doremon nhẹ hơn thì phải, tớ đang ở phòng chat doremon nè :) Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:21, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Cái đó mình không rõ, bạn thử đóng nhiều tab hoặc gì xem, chỉ chừa lại 1 trang wiki Inazuma thôi, còn qua bên wiki doremon chat đi, doremon wiki nhẹ hơn thì phải. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:28, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Ôi, tới giờ tớ off rồi, để có gì tớ hỏi Blade Dragon và những người khác xem sao, chúc bạn viết trang vui vẻ nhé. Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:34, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Về chat Tớ thấy bình thường mà, cậu thử lại xem. Blade Dragonwave 17:11, ngày 22 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Ok Cứ thế thôi, hai ta sang giúp trang wikia đó thôi, lũ này đúng là hết thuốc chữa. Blade Dragonwave 06:42, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Admin Tớ đã gửi bạn quyền admin ở Doremon wiki, xin bạn giúp! Đôrêmi ドラミ (nhắn tin cho Đôrêmi) 14:48, ngày 23 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Áh. Buồn quá bạn ơi... Chuyện đời mà nó cứ luyên thuyên như thế đây... Không biết làm sao nữa ... +/ Khoi98 13:42, ngày 24 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Re: Admin Nếu làm được gì tớ sẽ cố hết sức, tớ không thể chịu được việc bị giáo huấn bằng những lý lẽ chả xác đáng gì hết. Kirino13214:20, ngày 24 tháng 11 năm 2011 (UTC) Những cái gấp và không gấp Cái chuyện SS4 bên kia thì mình cũng biết rồi... Thật ra thì nhắn tin cho SS4 mấy tháng nay có thấy trả lời đâu (facepalm)... Mình cũng thấy chuyện này cũng bị ...dính theo... Tụi mình chỉ đồng ý là đóng thôi chứ đâu có gì đâu... Sẵn mình cho bạn luôn cái nik Yahoo nhé... Khỏi lo vì tụi nó cũng add đầy hết rồi... Mình block hết... xin bạn Reply mình với cái tên nick để biết...